


Dropping by to say GoodBye

by drinkthetaste



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse), Resident Evil - All Media Types
Genre: Alternative Perspective, F/M, Gen, Not Canon Compliant, Platonic Relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-02-09
Updated: 2019-02-09
Packaged: 2019-10-24 20:24:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,032
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17710964
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drinkthetaste/pseuds/drinkthetaste
Summary: Ada chances upon Leon after the incident in Raccoon City.





	Dropping by to say GoodBye

**Author's Note:**

> I just finished RE2:remake and was inspired to write a short piece for this fandom. It's been a loong time since I've written so please excuse any grammatical errors! This story is set after RE2 and not canon-compliant.

It’s been a long time since Ada has been in America. She had hopped from continent to continent more than usual and she hates to admit, she’s a bit tired. Her last retrieval mission had been a series of close calls with highly skilled operatives and very little gain. Not a problem of course, but still annoying. 

She really couldn’t afford the detour, but it’s been so long since she had time to herself and the weather is nice today. Her employer can afford to wait. 

Her ride takes her to a busy street in Washington D.C. It looks like she’s not the only one enjoying the weather as it seems everyone’s out on the streets today. Up ahead there looks to be a festival being held, the streets blocked off and lined end to end with food carts. 

She parks her bike next to a secluded alley and hangs her helmet on the handle. She takes a breath and stretches out the kink in her neck before joining the bustle. She converses with the locals a bit and takes a slow sip of the sample lemonade before she hears a name that catches her off guard. 

Well well, she thought. It really has been a while. 

There’s no mistaking it. Leon stood just a couple feet away from her decked in a simple navy denim jacket and washed out jeans. His hair a floppy shade of brown and gold. So that’s what he looks like underneath the grime and gore. It’s a good look. 

His attention was on his phone when he heard his name. A girl bounds up to him and he offers that boyish smile of his. They speak for a bit before they start walking in the direction of the food carts, which so happens to be where she is. She slips on her sunglasses as they near her, now close enough where she can catch a part of their conversation. 

“-rry I was late, bike broke down.” 

“Nah it’s fine, Claire. Glad you’re okay.” 

Ada observes quietly from the side. Now that he’s closer, she can tell he’s grown. He still has a baby face, but his jaw is more defined and judging from how snug his shirt is across his chest, he’s filling out there as well. 

The girl by his side is pretty. The effortless kind of pretty that’s both charming and welcoming. From what she can tell, they were close. Their interactions are easy-going, and they seem to naturally drift into each other. The girl gestured wildly and said something that made Leon laugh. They make a pretty couple, she ponders. 

Ada shifts back when she feels her phone buzz in her pocket and a check to her watch shows she is running behind on time. No doubt her employer reaching out to inquire where she was. Best not to push it. 

She glances back one last time and feels a dull ache in her chest, before she discards the cup into a bin and returns to her bike. She settles into her seat, quickly swapping her glasses out for the helmet. Before she can start it up though she hears a soft whistle besides her. 

“Oh wow, that’s a neat bike.” It’s the girl with Leon. “Oh sorry, I’m being rude. The name’s Claire.” She offers her hand which Ada takes briefly. 

“It’s fine. You familiar?” 

“Yeah! I tinker around with automobiles, but mostly motorcycles. I own a bike myself, but poor Harley broke down on me. Shouldn’t have lent it to my brother.” She shakes her head as she grins, her auburn hair catching in the sun. She’s very pretty. From her peripheral she can sense Leon approaching them and notices his sudden stop. He’s staring. She resolutely ignores him. 

Ada feels her phone vibrate insistently before it stops. She’s wasted enough time. Ada nods at Claire before turning on the ignition, “Well, gotta run. Enjoy the festival.” Ada kicks up her stand up but stops when Leon steps in front of her bike. 

“Hey-wait, I’m sorry but uh did we-have we met?” Ada shifts her eyes to his and it’s the familiar steel blue staring right back at her. His bangs are longer. 

She feels her right shoulder throb a phantom pain and rolls it subtly to lessen the pressure. Ada sees him track the movement, his eyes narrowing as he takes more of her in. It’s a good thing she had her helmet on otherwise, he would’ve caught on immediately with her sunglasses. Ever the observant one, aren’t you? 

Ada shakes her head. “Nope, can’t say we have.” She snaps her glass frame in place and gives a salute, “Take care of yourself, Leon.” He looks taken aback, but before he can do anything Ada revs her bike and swerves around them before Leon can stop her, leaving behind a puff of smoke and gravel. 

Claire stares after the lady. “Huh, wonder what that was about.” When Leon doesn’t’ respond, she turns back to him and claps a hand on his shoulder. “Hey, Leon. You good?” It seems to do the trick as he comes back to himself. 

He lowers his outstretched hand and coughs into his fist, “Uh, yeah it’s nothing. I just-never mind. Let’s go before the sausage rolls sells out.” 

“Oh, does Leon have a crush?” 

“You’re crazy. I couldn’t even see her face.” 

“You wanna ride in the back of her bike, don’t ya.” 

Claire laughs as Leon shoves her shoulder lightly. “Shut up, she just looked familiar that’s all.” 

“I thought you couldn’t see her face.” 

“Y’know I don’t have to stand this abuse.” 

__

The wind whistles by as Ada picks up speed. She shouldn’t have don’t that, but she couldn’t help it. A small part of her wanted to see how he’d react, and he did not disappoint. But still, Leon looked content, happy even. And that surprisingly, lifts a small weight she’s been carrying around since Racoon City. But sometimes, when she’s idle enough for her thoughts to catch up to her she can’t help but wonder, What if? She huffs a breath and smiles as she leaves the city behind.


End file.
